


A bad new can hide another

by Mary2442



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Miscarriage, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2442/pseuds/Mary2442
Summary: Hi everybody !This takes place in season 3 episode 21.When Riley found out that Billy is cheating on her during the mission.I remixed the whole episode.Hope you will like it !Enjoy your reading !
Relationships: Billy Colton/Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 35





	A bad new can hide another

Riley was sitting on the edge of the bathtub anxious. She waited for thirty seconds and she had to wait two minutes, it felt like hours for her.   
She had spent the four last days, vomiting every morning. She knew what it could mean, but until now, she did her best to avoid it.   
She had bought the pregnancy test the day before and waited for the morning, to do it. In less that a minute now, she will know the result and it was scaring her.

“Riley ? Are you okay ?”, asked Mac behind the door.

He came to her home to fix her fridge.

“Yeah, just some nauseas, I'm fine”, she tried to be convincing.

She hadn't talked about her doubt to Mac. He had noticed that she has been sick on the morning since two days, but she wanted to be sure and to talk about it with Billy first, if the test was positive.

“Okay,” he didn't sound convinced, “Matty called, we have a mission”.

“Okay, I come in a minute.”

“Okay, I wait you in the car.”

“Okay, thanks”.

She heard him going away and she approached the test. Two lines were clearly visible. She was pregnant. During a second she felt her whole life implode. She hadn't the time right now, to think about what to do, so she hid the test into a cupboard where Billy never looked and left the house.   
They had a mission, her private life could wait until tonight when she will see Billy.

….......................................................

She entered in the war room, followed by Mac.  
Matty started to explain what was the mission. Mac could see that Riley wasn't focused on what Matty was saying.  
Riley sat in an armchair, feeling sick. 

“Maybe you should eat something.”, proposed Mac, handing her a package full of little brioches.

“Thank you”, she smiled at him and took one. 

Matty finished her speech and talk to her personally: 

“Riley , don't worry, you gonna be back in time, to go on the mission with the Coltons”.

“Oh, yes, thank you, Matty”

Matty looked at Mac and Bozer before coming back to her:

“Is something wrong, Riley ?”, she asked, worried.

“No, nothing, I was just thinking about the mission”, she lied.

Matty was not convinced, but she ordered them to leave.

….......................................................

On the whole mission, Riley was off. She did her job like always but she couldn't think about anything else than the baby who was growing in her belly. It wasn't time now, in their line of life, she wasn't even sure that it could be it one day.  
Mac noticed that she was completely elsewhere, but he said nothing, when she would be ready, she would come to him.

….......................................................

In the evening, Riley went to the mission with Billy, they sank into the restaurant and located their target. She had planned to tell him at the end of the night after the mission, she was stressed. But she hadn't planned to find this message on his phone. This other woman in his life. He was cheating on her. She dropped the phone on the table like if it was burning her hand. Billy came back rapidly and she forced herself to smile, they were on a mission, she needed to stay focused and keep they cover.  
When the target gets out of the restaurant, she couldn't wait longer, she wanted to go home. So, she engaged the pursuit and led the other car to crashed to be able to arrest the target and moving away.  
Now that she knew he was cheating on her, she needed some time to handle it by herself and think about what to do.  
When the mission was over, she went home, alone. Billy and Mama Colton had to debrief on the mission, anyway. Once at home, she went to take a shower and looked at her belly in the mirror. She didn't know what to do, she was lost, the only thing she wanted was to roll up in a blanket and spend the next week in bed. However, an hour later, she entered into Mac's home and acts as if everything was normal. She discussed the mission with Bozer, accepted Matty's congratulation about how she had managed the target and she had emptied her beer in plants just to be sure not drinking it by automatism. 

“We are in lack of potato crisps !”, Bozer complained.

“I go !”, she proposed, getting up.

When she arrived in the kitchen, someone knock on the door. Billy was there, in front of her, smiling, she wanted to yell at him and punch him, but instead, she let him comes in.  
He put the cake Mama had made on the counter and turned to her, hugging her.

“Billy,”, she gets rid of his embrace, “I think we should stop seeing each other”.

“What ? Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely !”, she retained her tears.

“Can you tell me why ?”

“No, I don't want to make that more difficult than what it is.”

“Okay.”, he released her completely before he turned around and exit the house.

Riley, took a deep breath and leaned on the counter.

“You okay ?”, she heard Mac behind her.

“How much did you hear ?”, she turned to face him.

“Enough, I'm sorry, I didn't want to, you know.”

“It's complicated, Billy was seeing someone else. I found out on the mission”

“Riley it's awful !”

She took a new deep breath and a tear rolled on her cheek. Mac came closer to her, not sure how he had to react.

“Everything is going wrong”

“This is your feeling now, but I swear, it's gonna be okay !”

“No, it's not.”, she was shivering. “the one man who was always been there for me is Jack, and now is not here, I feel lost”

“Riley”, he hugged her and she burst into tears, “You got me”.

She holds him tighter, she had to tell him:

“Mac,...”, she sniffed.

“Yes, Riles ?”

“I'm pregnant”, she whispered.

Mac released his grip around her to be able to see her face. He was shocked and she was paralyzed. 

“Does he know ?”

“No”

“I wanted to tell him tonight, but-”

“Since when did you know ?”

“I did the test this morning, I suspected for four days”

“It's why you were sick !”, he realized. 

She just nodded.

“Riley, the missions, you have to stop.”, he exclaimed. “You have to talk about that to Matty”.

“I know, I don't want that to change my whole life.”

“For now, you have to protect yourself.”

“I'm scared, Mac.”

“I know, but we are here and whatever your decision will be, we will be here for you.”

“Thanks”

“Always”, he hugged her tighter.

At the end of the evening, Bozer disappeared in his bedroom and Matty left:

“I see you tomorrow at nine don't be late”, Matty prevented.

Mac nodded at Matty, smiling, and turned to see Riley gathered her stuffs, he cleared his throat:

“Riles ?”, she faced him, “Do you want to stay here ?”

“Thanks Mac, but it's my home, Billy is probably going back to his.”

“Okay, if you have any problem, you call me, right ?”

“Yes, Mac”

“You promise ?”, he was worried for her.

“Yes”, she smiled at him. She could see he didn't really know how to react in this situation. 

She hugged him one last time and left the house.  
When she arrived at her home, she checked if Billy was there. No, he wasn't even came to take his stuffs. She entered into the kitchen and found the test she had made in the morning. The two lines were always there, announcing that she was pregnant. Then, she fell asleep with her pregnancy test in her hand near her heart, thinking that maybe Mac was right, there was always a solution and she could work at the phoenix during her pregnancy. She would talk about it with Matty in the morning and figure it out how she will announce it to Billy.

….......................................................

“Matty, can I talk to you for a minute ?”, asked Riley at the end of the briefing morning.

There was no mission on the schedule and she wanted to take benefit of this cool day at work. So, with Mac's gaze encouragement, she followed Matty in a private room.

“So, what is this thing you have so much difficulties to tell me ?”, Matty engaged, closing the door behind her.

“How do you-”, she was surprised.

“How do I know that you have a secret ?”

She frowned, so Matty pursues:

“The way Mac looks at you, mixed between pride and fear, the way he tried to protect you. I don't know if he knows what you hiding, but if he doesn't, I can tell he knows you have a secret.”

“He knows. I told him yesterday evening. It's a little difficult for me to tell you, so i'll just say it.”

“Okay”, Matty started to be worried. She knew Mama Colton had proposed her to work with her team, but it seemed more important than that. “I'm listening”, she encouraged her.

Riley, took a breath:

“I'm pregnant.”

She heard nothing, Matty was staring at her weirdly. Then, finally, she asked her:

“Why does it feel like it's not something that makes you happy ? Not even comfortable ?”, she looked at Riley like a mom at her daughter, “If you are worried about the missions, don't be, you can work from here.”

“Thank you, but I learned it yesterday morning and, to be honest, the main problem, it's not work. It's the father.”

“Billy ?”, Matty was a little lost.

“He was cheating on me.”, a tear rolled on her cheek.

Riley could see Matty's eyes becoming dark.

“Excuse me, he what !? Does he know about the baby ?”, she was pissed. 

She thought a second, that fortunately Jack wasn't here because if he was, he would kill Billy, but at the same time, she regretted it because Riley needed him more than ever.

“No, I found out on a mission”

“Oh, Riley, I'm so sorry ! You know, if I wasn't at the head of this agency, I would shot him whit satellite immediately !”

Riley smiled at her and for Matty it was a victory.

“I put you on standby on the calendar and we'll talk about it again, later.  
“Thanks Matty”

“No problem, take care of you.”

Riley gets out of the room and took the stairs to go upstairs to join the team.  
When she arrived, she found Mac and Bozer playing ping pong. She sat next to Sparky and asked:

“Seriously, how a game of ping pong can help a robot to improve his capacities ?”

“Miss Davis, let me explain you how it works ! You see Sparky is not just a robot he can -” Bozer was cut in his action by Sparky.

“Miss Davis, someone is asking for you at the entrance.”

Riley turned to Sparky:

“Who is it ?”

“I identified him as Billy Colton and according to my last update, your boyfriend”

“I'm sorry to say, but you need to be updated, Sparky”

“What ? You're not with Billy anymore ? Since when ?”

Riley got up and left the room.

“According to the human micro-expressions I have in my data bank,Miss Davis doesn't want to talk about it with you and she also need Mister Macgyver to support her, in the discussion she's about to have with Billy Colton. I don't know why, but I feel something like electricity into her.”

Hearing that, Mac ran after Riley.

“Yes, it's called anger and tension.”, Bozer explained to Sparky.

….......................................................

Once, at the bottom of the stairs, Riley could see Billy asking angrily for her at the secretary.

“I want to see Riley Davis, and I want to see her now ! Is it clear or I need to print it in your skull ?”, she heard him, say of the poor woman. 

“Billy !”, he turned to her. She could tell he was drunk and that scared her “What do you want ?”

“You”, he looked pitiful. “I need you Riley, you didn't even tell me why you don't want to see me again.”

Riley could see Mac in the corner of her eye. He was staying in the middle of the stairs, just in case she needed him. She felt reassured.

“I know you see another girl, I saw it on your phone during the mission”

“She didn't count, I can break up with her. Do you want that ?”, he didn't even try to deny it. He came closer to her and she could smell the alcohol. 

“I don't want you to break up with her, I would like you to never have seen someone else ! It's over. But,”

“But you gonna let me another chance ! It's perfect Riley, I will be a gentleman.”, he laughs at that as if he knew he couldn't. 

She was upset, she was pregnant and this man was the father ! She had made a mistake.

“I never said that, and it will never happen. It's over, but when you will be in your normal state-”

“I am !”, he seemed to lose patience and became aggressive. 

She looked up to be sure Mac was there.

“I meant sober, when you will be sober, we will have to talk.”

“We can talk now !”, he tried to catch her arm, but she freed herself.

Mac saw it and descended the few steps that separated him from Riley. When Billy saw Mac, he caught Riley by her waist. By automatism, she turned in his arms to have more freedom in her movements, to be able to escape easier. She failed.   
She was facing Mac but couldn't move toward him because her feet no longer touched the ground.

“Let her go !”, Mac yelled at Billy.

“She is not yours !”

“She is not yours either”

“I love her, so she is mine !”

“I love her too, and I can tell that I would never treat her like you do now.”, Mac tried to approach Billy. 

The people around were shocked, but nobody moved.

“Oh yeah ?”, Billy asked.

And then, everything went wrong, Billy pulled a gun out and pointed it at Riley's head, who were contorting herself in his arms.

“Don't move or I kill her”, he wasn't logical, the alcohol was doing his job perfectly .

Riley, gasped in amazement.  
Mac, wasn't a doctor, but he was practically sure that the position Riley had, in Billy arms was not good for the baby, neither the stressed she could feel with a gun on her head.

“Billy, you are hurting her, if you love her, let her go and we will talk.”, he proposed.

“Billy please, my belly aches.”, she could feel her lower abdomen contract strongly.

Mac heart started to beat faster in his chest: the baby.

“Riley, you have to tell him !”, Matty arrived behind Mac.

“No, not like that !”, she answered.

“Riley !”, screamed Mac, anxious as he saw her suffer more and more.

“Billy I'm pregnant !”

Bozer who just arrived gasp with surprised.

“Riley is pregnant”, he repeated to himself.

Billy released her in the second and she fell heavily on the ground, crying, her arms circling her stomach.  
Mac rushed to her, but Billy pointed the gun on him.

“This is my baby !”

“Mac,...”, Riley called slowly, “ I am in pain”.

“We need to take her to the hospital, now !”, he approached and took Riley in his arms gently.

“No, I am not letting you bring her !”, he was trembling and the gun with it. “I come !”

“I don't care ! Someone give me a car !”, Mac yelled at the person who were in the hall.

A woman gave him her key car and Mac ran out with Riley to went to the hospital, Matty Bozer and Billy behind him.

….......................................................

At the hospital, Billy let the doctors take care of Riley and sat on a chair in the waiting room.  
A half hour later, a doctor came in the room, with a sad look. Mac's heart was pounding harshly in his chest, tears came to his eyes.

“I'm sorry, but the baby hadn't survived.”

“How's Riley ?”, Mac whispered, crying.

“We gave her something to sleep, she's week, but she will be okay”

“Do you know, since when she was pregnant ?”, Matty asked.

“Three weeks”, he answered with a neutral tone.

“Thank you doctor”, said Bozer, making him understand that he could leave.

Mac was crying with rage, making the hundred steps around the room. Matty looked at him worried, she had never seen him like that before. Bozer sat on a chair facing Billy and next to Matty.  
The tension was palpable in the room, but a status-quo had been put in place naturally and things were rather stable until Billy opened his mouth: 

“I'm sure she is okay, she gonna be okay, and I could bring her back to our home and take care of her.”

“I'm sorry, come again ?”, had asked Mac furiously.

This is when Bozer understood that the things were going to turn sour.

“I said: I will take her home and-”, repeated Billy, defying Mac.

“No, you will not bring her back with you.”, Mac got angry.

“I can tell you, that I will and you can do nothing against it because I am her boyfriend and you are nothing !”, Billy spit to Mac. 

Bozer could feel his proper rage increase in his body, but tried to stay calm. Mac was handling it pretty well, at this point. 

“You still don't think I'm going to let you approach her. It's your fault if she is here !”

Mac swore in his head that he will never let Riley with this man, never !

“This is not true !”

“Yes, it is” 

Billy couldn't bear to hear it and stood up rapidly to jump on Mac. Bozer gets up trying to separate them, but he couldn't approach them without taking a hit.   
Matty ordered them to stop, but there was nothing to do, they were completely out of control. 

“I'm gonna find a security agent.”, announced Bozer.

“Take four !”, yelled Matty, trying to approach them : “Guys, I order you to stop that, immediately !”

Mac was punching hard and his fist was covered in blood, he couldn't stop even if he heard Matty ordered it. He punched Billy violently in the face and his opponent fell on the floor. Mac thought it was over, but when he turned around, wiping the blood from his mouth, Billy got up and pulled him harshly to him before sending him, with strength, against the nearest wall, where Mac dislocate his shoulder. He screamed with pain. He was still standing, but saw Billy coming back for another round and he could predict, that this time, he gonna have more difficulties to lift up.   
Fortunately, before, Billy could kill him, two security agents have entered into the waiting room and tackled him to the ground. Mac lets himself fall on a chair, bleeding.

“What happened ?”, wanted to know a man.

“This man wants to kidnap my girlfriend.”, defended Billy, bleeding too.

“No, this is this man, who wants to bring his EX-girlfriend back with him. And for now, he's dangerous for her !”, explained Bozer, with honesty. 

The two security agents, looked at Billy, then at each other and finally at Matty:

“We will keep him in sobering-up cell, if he had some family you could call to inform”

“Yes, of course.”, answered Matty.

The two agents left the room with Billy and Matty closed the door behind them.

“Macgyver, go clean yourself.”

Mac got up and asked at the first nurse he saw, if she could put his shoulder in place and where he could wash himself. She looked at him rapidly and indicated him the restroom, telling him, she will come back for his shoulder.  
While Mac was going, Matty called Mama Colton to explain what happened. She could tell that Mama was pissed and that Billy was not done with this story. Mama asked about Riley and hang up, wishing her to recover.  
When Mac came back, in the waiting room, massaging his shoulder, Bozer needed to know:

“Everybody knew ?”

“No, Boz, just me and Matty.”

“When did she told you ?”, he wanted to know.

“Yesterday evening, Billy came and I intercepted the conversation. She was breaking with him. After, well, I just wanted to be sure she was okay and she told me. Don't be mad at her, she knew since less than twenty-four hours.”, explained Mac.

“She didn't even know, how to handle it”, added Matty.

“And now, she lost the baby.”, sniffed Bozer, wiping a tear from his chin.

“Yes, when she will be awake, it's gonna be hard for her.”, point out Matty.

“Yes, but we are here.”, answered Mac.

“I think we should take her at home, with us !” said Bozer.

“We will ask her. I don't want to force her”

Bozer sat on a chair and together they waited for news.

An hour later, a nurse entered the waiting room. 

“Is Angus Macgyver here ?”, she asked.

“Yes, i's me”, Mac stood up quickly.

“Riley Davis claims you”, she smiled at him, but he was too much anxious to seems reassured.

He followed the nurse in the long corridor and stopped when she stopped. He looked at the number 221, it wasn't a bad number.

“I leave you here, she is as okay as she can in this situation. She just needs you to be there for her.”

He tried to refocus on what he could say to Riley, before opening the door and entering into the room.

….......................................................

Riley was lying on the bed, under a blanket, when he entered, she got out her head to look at him. He smiled at her weakly. She pulled out her arms from under the blanket and held them to him. He approached quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. She had cried, some tears were still on her face and she had red eyes.

“I am so sorry, Riles.”, he said, taking her hand and giving her a quick hug.

“I don't want to talk.”, she whispered.

“Whatever you want, if you need to cry, cry if you need to eat something, tell me I can get you whatever you want, just tell me what you need !”

She nodded and move to the right side of the bed.

“I just need you.”, she sniffed.

“Riles, I'm here and I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you anymore”.

She looked at him like if he was the last person in her life, she seemed so vulnerable and small. So, he lifted the blanket and slipped under it near Riley. She immediately came closer to him and he hugged her, making circles on her back and scrunching her hair. She clung to his shirt and buried her head into his neck, crying strongly and shivering .   
He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes. She was so sad and devastated, seeing her like that was destroying him. So, he did his best to console her, to make her feel safe and loved.   
Finally, she fell asleep in his arms, completely exhausted while he continued to comfort her, repeating in a loop:

“I love you. We are here. I know it's hard, but you will see, everything gonna be okay.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you have some advices or comments, please let me know !


End file.
